


Watch Your Language

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Keith learns some new words, Profanity, Scary dad Shiro, blame, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith has learned a few new words since speaking. Shiro's just horrified he started using them at the family dinner.





	Watch Your Language

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): "Hey if you're still taking prompts could you do little Keith learns a curse word somewhere and the first time he says a bad word in front of Shiro and how Shiro, being the over protective dad he is, reacts.  
> Can I ask for a single dad shiro Au where shiro accadently swears and Keith keeps repeating what shiro said at the worst times to the worst people."

In hindsight Shiro had wished that he could blame his current problem on someone else. Like Coran. Or Kuro. Maybe Allura. Heck he even wished he had his parents to blame. But no.

Unfortunately, Shiro had no one to complain other than himself in this moment. However, he was _not_ about to give everyone else the satisfaction of proving Shiro wrong. No way.

He was not about to reveal that he was the reason that Keith was currently repeating profanities at the tender age of four-and-a-half.

_“Mother fucker!”_

The entire dinner table was dead silent. No one made a single sound after the shout had erupted across the room. Shiro’s entire face was bright red and he was beyond mortified. Not because Keith had just shouted a terrible curse word, in front of all his friends and family, but because Keith had been repeating that same profanity for nearly three hours _before_ everyone else arrived. He was more mortified that Keith decided to repeat the new word he had learned now, rather than the fact that Keith was repeating this word.

Initially, the first time that Shiro had heard Keith repeating such a word, he’d had a heart attack and was very close to passing out. He’d demanded to know where Keith had learned such a terrible word, only to freeze when Keith claimed it was from him.

“Yesterday when you were working on the car. I heard you say it! It must mean something good.” Keith simply smiled, as if he had found the cure to all of humanities crimes.

Shiro had been in such a state of shock for the rest of the evening, because Keith had been _right._ While Shiro tried his best, he did sometimes forget to filter his mouth. When Keith was little, this hadn’t been aproblem because Keith hadn’t spoken for several years, however, for the past six months Keith was beginning to speak more and more. Which meant he was repeating more and more phrases that he overheard.

Honestly, it had been a slip of the tongue.

Nothing more.

Yet here they were. Keith shouting profanities in front of dozens of guests, right at the dinner table. Worst of all, Shiro knew that _no one_ knew how to react. People’s expressions ranged from Shiro’s mother’s _horrified_ look, to his brother’s poor attempts at masking his amusement. To Hunk’s parents trying to cover their daughter’s ears, and Lance’s family saying a quick blessing under their breaths.

“Keith Shirogane.” Shiro warned tightly, still mortified that Keith had said that word out loud. _How on Earth was he supposed to explain to his family that, yes, Keith learned that word because his dad had no filter, when Shiro scolded anyone for saying any sort of profanity around his son._ He would never live down the shame and humiliation.

“What’s wrong with that word, daddy? I’ve heard people say it before!” Keith, bless his heart, looked genuinely confused and Shiro wanted nothing more than to phase into molecules to escape this moment.

“Mama! If Keith says a bad word, can I?” Lance said loudly. He was trying to whisper to his parents, but apparently Lance didn’t know the meaning of the word.

_“No Chiquito!”_ Lance’s mother scowled quickly while her husband snickered. “That’s is not okay, how do you even know a bad word?!”

“You honestly think Lance wouldn’t pick up certain words in this house?” Lance’s oldest sister snorted as she continued to feed her daughter.

“No! Who would he hear it from?” Lance’s mother continued. “Was it you?!” She smacked her husband’s arm when he continued snickering at her side. The man pouted and tried to worm his way out of the argument.

“No, no. I promise I wouldn’t do it in front of the kids.” Lance’s father replied before breaking into a long speech in Spanish. His wife was replying back just as rapidly in Spanish and for a moment Shiro blinked in confusion.

_Is this really happening?_

“This is a _mother fucking_ good meal!” Keith decided to chime in again, stirring up even more conversation at the dinner table. All the while, Shiro’s head dropped on the table beside his plate and he groaned.

“Keith, sweetheart, that’s not a word you need to be repeating!” Keith’s mother tried to speak over Lance’s family’s argument. “Thace do something!”

“Sweetheart, what am I supposed to do?!” Thace chuckled at his wife’s side. “He’ll stop repeating it if no one makes a big deal about it.”

“A big deal?!” Shiro’s mother gasped dramatically. “Thace Shirogane, are you the one that Keith has been learning this _awful_ language from?” She glared darkly at her husband causing Thace to swallow thickly.

“Mama, I don’t think Papi is to blame. If anyone is a bad influence, it’s Jose.” Lance’s oldest sister spoke up once more.

“Fuck you Veronica!”

“See.”

“Jose! Cuida tu lenguaje. _No puedo creerte!”_ Lance’s mother screeched and Shiro almost banged his head against the table.

“Mama!”

“Grandma, you’re a _mother fucker_ and I love you!” Keith said through a mouthful of meat.

“Keith. Please.” Shiro moaned into the table.

“Honey, you really shouldn’t be blaming me. You know how good I was around Takashi and Kuro.” Thace pleaded quietly.

“Your version of being good was telling me that it was bullshit to try and censor ourselves around the kids because they were going to learn it anyone.”

“That’s some _mother fucking bullshit!”_ Keith shouted, much to Shiro and his mother’s horror. This of course, caused Kuro to burst into laughter, which in turn caused Hunk’s sister and Hunk to burst into laughter, to the dismay of Hunk’s parents.

“See what you’ve done honey. Maybe _you’re_ the reason he’s picking up these words. You do spend a lot of time baking with him.” Thace added. He didn’t like throwing his wife under the bus, but Shiro was terrifying when he was in _Dad Mode._ And when Shiro finally figured out who was behind Keith’s profanity, they would be dead. Thace was here to live another day, thank you very much. Even if it meant his wife going down without him.

“No! This was an accident! Keith, sweetheart, please don’t say those words.”

_“Mother fucker!_ Thank _fuck_ Grandma!”

“Keith!”

“You know, children are very impressionable when learning first speaking. They most likely hear it from someone who is young and impressionable to them.” Coran added thoughtfully, tweaking his mustache.

“I guess that rules you out.” Allura added with a grin, causing Coran to huff.

“Well, what about yourself princess?” Pidge decided now was the best time to add in their thoughts. Allura gaped at the four-year-old, while Pidge’s brother decided it was appropriate to give Pidge a high-five in that moment.

“Pidge, what are you talking about? You know I have _never_ said such words ever in your presence.” Allura tried to explain herself only to have Pidge push their glasses up their nose. Coran blinked in surprise.

“What about when you’re with just one of us? Maybe you are influen-bial and Keith really learned from you.” Pidge asked dramatically, while Allura could only stare at her and then stare at Coran as if to say, _Are you freakin’ kidding me?_

“That’s _bullshit._ Allura hasn’t done that. _”_ Keith said in-between bites and Shiro groaned even louder. “She’s too polite.”

“Er…thank you Keith.”

“Dang it.” Pidge mumbled under their breath.

“Pidge, language!” Pidge’s mother, Colleen cried from across the table. Her husband tried to calm her down, while trying to ignore the entire dinner conversation at once.

“Colleen, I don’t think her language is the worst at the table currently.” Sam said softly.

_“Mother fucker!”_ Keith cried again, grabbing everyone’s attention once more, despite everyone at the table being on different conversations. Keith had just spilt his glass of milk and was quickly trying to clean up the spilt milk. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck.”_

“Oh my god,” Shiro practically moaned before sprinting to Keith’s side. He gently began wiping up the spilt milk alongside Keith, thankful that his facial expressions had remained neutral and that he wasn’t bright red from embarrassment yet. “Keith, sweetheart, we don’t talk like that. Please.”

Keith blinked innocently up at his dad, cheeks puffed out in a pout. “Isn’t that how y’r ‘possed to use that word?”

“Sweetheart, we don’t really use that word. _Ever._ Okay? Let’s never ever say any of those bad words again.” Shiro pleaded gently while the others continued arguing around him and Keith.

“Which words, daddy?” Keith asked softly, causing Shiro to bite his cheek. _Why me? Why did this have to happen to me, during one of our most family-oriented dinners?_ Shiro narrowed his eyes, unsure if his son was being honest or if he was being a cheeky little _shit_ right then and there.

A loud laugh broke through the dinner conversations and arguments.

“Shite, Shiro your kid is a _riot.”_ Kuro laughed from his seat after finishing his plate. He ignored the venomous glare sent his direction from his twin brother, in favor to laugh at Shiro’s pain again.

“Maybe it’s your fault Uncle Kuro.” Hunk finally spoke up softly, as he continued to eat his plate. His mother and father both sighed simultaneously.

“Huh?” Kurofinally asked with a frown. Hunk continued eating and didn’t spare a single glance at the man who looked momentarily confused by the five-year-old’s words. By now, though, everyone else had stopped arguing in order to listen in.

“You’re the youngest one here other than the kids and daddy Shiro. Maybe your the most ‘presionable. Plus you are around Keith _a lot._ And your are loud.” Hunk explained quietly.

“Very loud!” Lance added eagerly. “You yell at a lot of meanies!”

Shiro’s eyes widened in realization and it was as if heaven was raining down upon him. As if the clouds had broken, and a single light has broken through the humiliation that could have been. A single, beautiful shinning light.

And all he had to do was blame his twin brother.

_Fucking easy as pie._

“Kuro.” Shiro said calmly. Kuro instantly looked over at his brother, eyes widening and jaw dropping open. He seemed momentarily concerned and worried that a child was easily ratting him out, and scared that Shiro was going to _murder_ him.

“Takashi, you know me! I _never_ curse in front of the kids. _Ever!”_ Kuro shouted, suddenly feeling nervous under Shiro’s stare. “I’m the best one here when it comes to not cursing in front of the kids! You know!”

Sadly, that was the truth. Shiro did know that out of _anyone_ Kuro was the best at using nice words in place of bad words. Despite his reputation.

Still, Shiro’s pride as a single father was on the line.

He couldn’t lose that.

_Not now._

“Were you the one teaching my son these words?” Shiro asked calmly, feeling only a little bit guilty at what he was about to do. There was a sharp glint in his eyes that no one else noticed and a slow smile was curling onto his lips as everyone else argued around them.

“Takashi, I promise!” Kuro said desperately only for Shiro to slowly circle around the table before him. It was only when Shiro was right next to him did Kuro’s eyes narrow in realization at the grin on Shiro’s look. Ever so slowly Shiro leaned in next to his ear.

“Thank you Kuro.” Shiro whispered and Kuro gasped.

“You fucker. It was your fault.” Kuro hissed when Shiro pulled back in order to show off his wide smile to Kuro. “I’ll tell everyone.”

“No one will ever believe you Kuro.” Shiro said, feeling as if he could burst into laughter at any second. Kuro’s eyes widened slowly in realization and Shiro felt victorious.

“Takashi, how could you?” Kuro growled lowly.

_Thank you. Thank you._

“Fuck you!” Keith waved cheerfully, causing Shiro’s grin to widen even further. With that he simply winked and straightened up. 

“You’re a dead man, Kuro Shirogane.” Shiro said loud enough for everyone to hear.

_“Mother fucker.”_ Keith whispered as quietly as he could. All around the table, Shiro could see everyone else sighing in relief that they wouldn’t be suffering the wrath of one Takashi Shirogane. It was every man and woman for themselves.

Shiro felt bad that his brother would be taking the fall, but on the bright side, Shiro was still a respected and feared father. Besides he wouldn’t actually do anything to his brother, since _technically_ he wasn’t to blame for Keith’s language.

“Keith, that word is not a nice word and I don’t want to hear you repeating it.” Shiro finally turned his back to his brother, ignoring the betrayed look on Kuro’s face.

“Mother fucker?” Keith cocked his head.

“Yes.”

“And fuck?”

“Yes, sweetie.”

“Bullshit?”

“Yes. All three of those are words you cannot be repeating or daddy is gonna be real upset.” Shiro explained softly. He gently knelt down beside Keith’s chair, rubbing Keith’s cheek when the boy started to look teary. He knew it was a bit manipulative to play the emotional dad card, but he really didn’t need Keith doing this at _every_ family dinner.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Keith’s lower lip wobbled.

“Oh baby,” Shiro quickly scooped the boy up into his arms, and he heard the entire room awe. “Daddy isn’t mad at you. It wasn’t your fault.” He gently booped Keith’s nose, earning a giggle from the kid and rubbed their cheeks together. “How about you and I keep those words a secret. Until you’re older?” He whispered quietly so that no one else would hear.

Keith vigorously nodded and beamed at his dad. Just as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck for a hug, Shiro glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother. Kuro was glaring darkly at his twin and Shiro merely grinned cheekily at Kuro.

_Sorry Kuro, but there’s no way anyone can beat the single dad. I know all the rules to this game._


End file.
